


Swiped

by Oliverslicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: It all started with a bullet ridden laptop, then he fell in love. To forget his complicated feelings, Oliver has a fun night with Tommy and creates a Tinder. But what should have been something as simple as swiping left or right takes a turn for the worst and there’s only one person to fix the problem.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Comments: 152
Kudos: 248
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. Just Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic EVER, so I hope you like it! Comments welcome :)

He shouldn’t have thrown this party. Sure it seemed like a great idea at the time, but that was before Laurel showed up, before she kissed him and before she walked away. He has so many problems right now, and leave it to Laurel to add to that. John? He’s definitely pissed at him, can’t blame him for that, he definitely needs to learn to trust him…he is his partner after all. 

He could very well go to jail and that…well that’s just not good. On top of that short long list, Oliver is _itching_ to put on the hood, to work on the list more, but again, _jail_. So, he’s stuck here at this dumb ass party that he thought was such an amazing idea and he regrets it. 

Then Laurel she walked away…talk about mixed signals, cries over him, has his shirt unbuttoned, kisses him and then leaves…did he miss a step? But that’s not what’s really bothering him, nope, what’s really bothering him is he just can’t stop thinking about her. Not Laurel…it SHOULD BE Laurel to occupy his mind, his thoughts, but it’s not, it’s Felicity.

Just her name makes the hairs stick up at the back of his neck. He can’t even explain it, he hasn’t even known her for that long…even that word known is wrong because she’s so unknown to him. Is it weird to miss someone you don’t even really know?… Probably, but god…does he miss her, she’s like a flame and he’s a moth, drawn to her. Her quirky cute smile, the way she tilts her head and gives him a questioning look, but doesn’t actually _question_ him, even though they both know he’s full of shit, but nope, the angel helps him anyway…and don’t even get him started on her lips, those pouty lips curled around that red pen, that babble a mile a minute, probably as fast as his heart beats at being near her and her eyes that sparkle blue like the Circassian sea, and he just wants to swim in them. 

He’s not drunk enough to deal with these thoughts. He should be thinking of Laurel like this, Laurel should excite him like this, she should be the one that he obsesses over and constantly thinks about. But, if he’s honest with himself, since he walked in with that IT department with a bullet ridden laptop and a guarded heart, he hasn’t even considered Laurel. 

Nope because he walked in met his blonde IT girl with her red pen, a cute babble and a tilted head and he was GONE. He might as well have handed her the laptop and said,

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen, these are bullet holes and I love you.”

He was gone after that short interaction with her and hasn’t stopped thinking of her since. He would’ve gone to see her everyday since if he’d let himself.

But he couldn’t let himself, he was dangerous, and he also needed to figure this Laurel shit out and focus on the list. His IT girl was just an unattainable dream, a fantasy. Has he mentioned he’s too sober for this shit?

Yeah, he needs a drink.

Beginning to button his shirt he walks out his bedroom only to slam straight into someone. Someone small. Looking down to see it’s none other than Felicity Smoak herself. He should say something, but her smell of vanilla and, was that a flower?... Lavender? Is invading his senses and her hands are on his exposed chest that he’s yet to reach buttoning and his hearts pounding. After about 30 seconds or maybe minutes he realizes that SHE is talking.

“...and now I’m molesting your chest, and that’s not good, not that it’s not a nice chest, I mean because it definitely is...a very nice chest I mean, solid and muscular and the ladies probably love it...not that I don’t love it that is...not that I do...you know what? I’m going to stop talking right after I apologize again for bulldozing into you as I was looking for the bathroom...which is right now in... 3...2..1.”

She looks up at him with wide eyes, biting her plush red painted lips, her cheeks tinted pink and she's panting, no doubt from her long winded babble and she is the most beautiful thing he’s seen, adorable and beautiful and sexy, is there a word for that? Because there should be and a picture of her would be right under the description. 

She’s wearing a black halter top that's showing off her toned smooth stomach, denim ripped skinny jeans with a denim jacket and black boots with a bit of a heel to him. Her golden hair is out and curled to perfection and she’s opted out of glasses for contacts, she looks perfectly simple, but amazingly so and yet a far cry from the style of the IT girl he’d met days prior. She just looks CASUAL, and she’s in his house, at HIS party which he had invited her to, but didn’t expect her to come, in his arms...wait she’s in his arms. It’s only then that he realizes that he has his hand on her waist from the collision, caressing her exposed hip with his thumb, she’s looking up at him still with wide eyes, head tilted, lips pouted and he still hasn’t said _a word_. 

Looking down and taking a step back from his babbling IT girl, effectively releasing her from his hold, he finally speaks.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention...you came…” God, he’s an idiot. 

WHAT WAS THAT?! He knows how to talk to women, he’s been charming women for more than half his life and here comes this woman, throws his life off balance and changes the game, now he can’t even form a decent sentence. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

“You invited me and honestly parties aren’t REALLY my thing, but then I thought about it, and when someone like Oliver Queen invites you, you should probably go...”

She fills him with a warmth that he’d never begin to describe if he tried and all he can do is look down at her and smile, which she happily returns, he takes a step forward, now forgetting his rules and his own boundaries he’s set for himself and says,

“I’m glad you did.”

Effectively causing her to blush again, he’s about to say more when he hears his name being shouted by either the biggest cockblock of the year OR his savior, depending on which Oliver you ask. 

Lovesick Oliver who was about to throw caution to the wind and FINALLY have an actual conversation with the girl of his dreams is pissed, but rational Oliver who knows he should stay away from Felicity...well he is taking a huge sigh of relief right now. 

He turns to the voice in question as Tommy approaches them with a wide mischievous smile that shows his every intention of where he wants this night to go and he’d expect no less from his best friend. Looking past Oliver, Tommy takes in Felicity and he can physically see the wheels turning in his head, until finally he speaks.

“Why, hello! Don’t mind Ollie here, he can be a little rude, not making introductions and such, especially to an adorably beautiful woman such as yourself, I’m Tommy, Tommy Merlyn, best friend, terror of the night, but guaranteed to leave you smiling in the morning and give you a fun time in and out of the sheets.” 

Felicity rolls her eyes and huffs out a laugh as Tommy takes her hand, smirks and gives her a wiggle of his dark eyebrows as he kisses the back. 

And Oliver’s stomach twists at the contact Tommy has had with her that he hasn’t, he needs a drink, or ten, or ten thousand, but most of all he needs his mind off Felicity, off Laurel and he needs Tommy away from _HIS_ _FELICITY_. 

Because he hates it, he’s seen the way Tommy is with girls, but he also knows that with the right girl Tommy would be amazing boyfriend material and Felicity is the PERFECT girl, and he’ll be damned if it’s Tommy that gets her. Sure he wants her to be happy, but selfishly not with Tommy, he’d prefer not with anyone but him, but especially not with Tommy. 

Touching Tommy’s shoulder he pulls him upright and gets halfway between the two to make a proper introduction.

“Felicity this is Tommy, my best friend, Tommy this is Felicity, my…” What is she? His IT girl just doesn’t seem adequate. “...friend, I met her at QC she works in IT...if you’ll excuse us Felicity I totally forgot I had to show Tommy the new car I just bought.” 

With that he grabs Tommy and pulls him in the opposite direction far far away from Felicity, as she yells that she’ll see him later as they walk away. Yeah, not if he can help it. 

“Let’s go Tommy, I need to be drunk and I need a girl in my bed, yesterday.” He says, patting him on the back.

“YES, FINALLY YOU’RE TALKING MY LANGUAGE BUDDY!” Tommy replies with an all too enthusiastic fist pump and hop in the air. 

* * *

The party somehow seems louder now. Like...much louder. Him and Tommy are standing in front of the island in his kitchen, there are liquor bottles all over the place. And it reeks of alcohol and regrets. 

People are dancing all around and he’s almost positive he just saw someone do a drug deal. But that’s not his problem right now, right now he’s Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire and he’s going to play the part.

“ So buddy, what’s your poison these days? Tequila? Vodka? Blonde’s? Brunette's?” Tommy is talking loud to be heard over the music and his grin is as loud as his voice in intent.

“Vodka! SHOTS! Let’s party!” He’s yelling back and Tommy’s smile widens.

“Shots? Really? Are you sure that’s wise? You’ve been on the island for a while, I’m sure your tolerance has taken a hit, might want to take it easy.”

He laughs, a deep belly laugh, he’s bratva after all, vodka probably runs in his blood after his time in the bratva and he can most definitely drink Tommy under a table. Besides, he’s here to forget and nothing makes you forget like vodka and a girl. But first...vodka.

Definitely vodka, he won’t even be able to look at another girl without thinking of her without being stupid drunk first. Patting Tommy on the back, he reaches for the bottle of premium vodka, oh to be rich, and nods to the mini shot solo cups stacked up.

“I’ll be fine, more drinking, less talking!”

Tommy throws his hands up in surrender and lines up six shot cups in a row and a challenge. Oliver pours and in a row, one after another they throw them back.

“Again!” 

Tommy pours another six without question this time. They repeat the process until they’ve both consumed nine total. And boy he’s starting to feel it. His body has warmed up considerably and he feels lighter. Then he remembers...girls. He needs a girl to forget her.

“Forget who?”

Huh, he must’ve said that last bit out loud. Shaking his head he answers Tommy.

“No one, I need to get laid, it's been too long.” 

“Well buddy, you’re in luck this party is STACKED”

Tommy motions to the party and Oliver takes it in, he’s right there are lots of pretty girls here, but there’s also one girl in particular that he _knows_ is here, and that turns him off to the girls here. But he can’t go out, the ankle monitor won’t allow it.

“No, no one here… do you have any girls in your phone you can call to come over? Bring them upstairs with us, our own private party?”

“Oliver….oh Ollie my boy, getting girls pre-island was EASY, now? They’re in our pocket my friend.”

“Tommy that’s what I just asked, can you call some?”

“One word, TINDER.” 

Oliver’s too drunk for riddle’s and he’s frustrated, mentally and physically. They’ve migrated to the lounge chairs out back and both are nursing cups of straight vodka while sipping. He pins Tommy with a look which only causes him to roll his eyes. He gestures with his hand for him to continue and he does.

“It’s a dating app, but it’s basically just used to hook up now, all you do is make a profile, post some pictures, swipe right on the chicks you like and left on the ones you never want to see again. If they like you...which, A: you’re Oliver Queen, B: look at you, you’ll match and be able to match to meet up, which she most likely will.”

“I don’t know Tommy...that doesn’t sound like something I’d be into… just forget it, it’s stupid.”

He downs his glass and goes to get up from the chair. When Tommy springs to action.

“One sec Ollie, look you’re obviously drinking copious amounts of alcohol for a reason, you don’t have to tell me the reason although I can guess it rhymes with floral...so let’s get a couple more drinks in us, loosen up and swipe you a nice lay, okay?”

He knows Tommy has a point, though he’s off about Laurel because now that he’s drunk enough he can certainly admit to himself, that he _is not in love with Laurel._ But nonetheless, Tommy is right. He wants to forget about his love for a certain blonde that he can’t have. And that’s how he finds himself nodding and replying to Tommy. 

“Okay, but first...more shots”


	2. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's Tinder journey with Tommy gets a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter but important nonetheless. I'd also like you to keep in mind that Oliver's feelings for Felicity this early on and unexpectedly, really mess with his head and his confidence and it will show as we progress. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it enjoy :)

Four more shots each later, Oliver is definitely feeling the alcohol. His words are slurred, his inhibitions are low and he’s actually excited to make his profile. He whips his phone out, unlocks it and shoves it towards Tommy. They’re now upstairs away from the party in his room on the couch.

“Okay let us make the Hinder.” He slurs while looking at Tommy.

“It’s Tinder and yes lets!” 

Tommy’s slurring too and if Oliver were slightly more sober he would not be on board with this. But he wasn’t and right now this sounded great. 

“Okayyyyy sooo, Name, Ollie, Age 27, pft old…”

“Hey! You’re a month younger! And don’t put Ollie that sounds like a dog's name.”

“A month makes a world of a difference today and girls love cutesy names...moving onnnn… interests?...”

Tommy looks up at him, quirking an eyebrow with a lopsided grin.

“Women Tommy, I am straight.” He replies with a huff and an eye roll.

“ Hey, I’m just checking, you could like both or just men, I’d be cool either way… okay, describe yourself, I got this,  _ back after being stranded on an island for five lonely years and down to clown _ , clown emoji, sad eyes emoji, winky emoji. Cool?”

It’s ridiculous, but it doesn’t matter because he knows they’ll see the picture and the name and not care about the actual words of the profile. So he nods. 

“Okay, so we’re good! All that’s left is to take some pictures, now take off your shirt, unbutton the top button of your jeans and put your hand in your pocket. I’ll take the picture.”

“WHAT? Tommy, NO. I am not stripping for you and we are not having a photo shoot just use an old picture.”

“Ollie, we need newer, better pictures, like wine, you’ve gotten better with age. You look way better now than you did prior to the island. Now let’s not make this awkward and take some pictures to get you swiping.”

Throwing his head back Oliver relents. Pointing at Tommy he sighs remembering the scars.

“Tommy, my body...there’s a lot of scars from the island...that might be a turn off or something, maybe we can leave the shirt on…”

At seeing his hesitance Tommy backs off a little with a nod and starts to speak.

“Okay, I get that. For the record, I think chicks would dig the whole battle scar thing, but we’ll do what you’re comfortable with only...so unbutton some buttons on your shirt and lean against the bedpost.”

Doing as he’s told, Oliver drunkenly stumbles over to the bedpost and leans his weight on the wood, looking at Tommy to take the picture.

“Let’s see those panty dropping dimples bud.” 

Rolling his eyes, Tommy’s remark has the right effect as Oliver laughs, producing a smile and loosening him up a bit more.

“Okay, now sit on the couch and lean your elbows on your knees as you lean forward, look broody, that should be easy for you to do.”

Rolling his eyes again Oliver does as he’s told and Tommy snaps away. As Tommy goes to give more prompts Oliver cuts him off.

“Is this really necessary? This isn’t GQ.”

“You don’t want to take your shirt off so, yes it is.”

Oliver thinks about this, looking at the vodka bottle on the coffee table next to the couch he takes a swig, not that he needs it, he’s drunk off his ass, but it helps give just a tad more courage. He unbuttons his shirt quickly and tosses it on the floor. Turning to Tommy to continue. 

Tommy doesn’t bat an eye and begins prompting him in some different poses, they take a couple more pictures, they edit away his bratva tattoo because that seems important then  _ finally  _ his profile is ready and he and Tommy are back on the couch swiping away. 

* * *

  
  


Oliver’s been swiping for an hour. He hasn’t swiped right on a single girl yet. And why? Because not a single girl looks like Felicity or  _ is Felicity _ . 

Tommy sighs deeply, having begun swiping on his own phone out of pure boredom of Oliver not picking a girl. The original excitement and haze from the alcohol seemed like a thing of the past now. 

“Do you even want to have sex in this lifetime? Geez, Ollie, pick SOMEONE  _ please _ .”

“I just haven’t  _ seen  _ anyone worth my time.”

“ _ Worth. Your. Time?... _ What is this Shark Tank, choose one, smile pretty, get yours, get her out. It’s not the bachelor Oliver, you don’t have to marry her.”

He was right, Oliver knew he was right. Logically speaking, it was a one and done, he’s had those before. He could do it. Nodding in determination, he looked down at his phone. 

The girl was pretty, not beautiful like Felicity, but he didn’t think many could measure up to her in his head, if at all. She did have blonde hair, he knew he shouldn’t compare her, but she looked passable enough that he could get himself into it. So he held his breath and swiped his thumb to the right.

**_‘It’s a Match!’_ ** Pops up on the screen and he sees Tommy pump his fist in the air instantaneously and rolls his eyes. He didn’t know who was more excited about this, him or Tommy, but he’d put all his money on Tommy if he was honest.

He looks over at Tommy with a questioning look as if asking what to do. He huffs out a laugh.

“What Ollie? Did the Island make you gun shy? Say, ‘Hi’ to the girl for christ sakes, we don’t have all night, hell at this point she might be sleeping it’s nearly 3am, but I’ll tell you this much if she is up, she’s 110% DTF!”

He says this with so much excitement and mirth, Oliver himself can’t help but laugh. He wants to ask what ‘DTF’ means but decides against it. Looking down at his phone he taps the girls messages open.

**Ollie:** _ Hey, how r u? I’m Oliver, but u can call me Ollie ;) _

**Rose:** _ Hey there ;) I’m Rose, but u can call me Rose lol. I’m ok, lying in bed, bored and lonely.  _

Oliver can’t help but roll his eyes at the dumb joke she twisted out of his comment. God couldn’t they just skip this? Wait, they probably could…

**Ollie:** _ Well Rose, ur in luck, I can help u not be bored and I promise u certainly will not be lonely ;p _

**Rose:** _ What’d u have in mind?... _

It was at precisely that moment that Oliver realized just how quiet Tommy was being, he looked over only to find him staring down at his phone. He looked up upon realizing Oliver stopped and urged him with a nod to answer her. Shaking his head, Oliver replied.

**Ollie:** _ Well, if u watch the news, I’m sure u know I can’t leave. Doesn’t mean u can’t come here and have some fun ;) _

**Rose:** _ Ah, so this is the famous Ollie Queen, how can I be so sure? lol _

**Ollie:** _ Are my shirtless pictures not enough? Lol _

**Rose:** _ True, but maybe I need more of a sneak peek to be convinced Ollie ;) _

It’s at that moment Tommy bursts out laughing as Oliver chokes on his spit.

“No fucking way Tommy, I am NOT doing that.”

“Oh, come on Ollie everyone does it at least once, why not now? It’s just a sneak peek.”

“Tommy, no, besides we took my tattoo out of the other one!”

“Yeah, you still need to elaborate on that by the way, besides you can take the nude and do the same thing, just like I showed you...come on Ollie… live a little.”

The bastard is smirking, he’s actually smirking as if he isn’t encouraging him to send a nude photo to a stranger, his words are still slurred and his heads wobbly and he’s  _ smirking.  _

Oliver throws back the rest of the bottle of vodka, even though the room is already slightly spinning, and he doesn’t feel as coordinated as he’d like to, he needs it for what he’s about to do. 

He stands up with his phone and starts taking off his shirt when Tommy uncoordinatedly shoots up, stumbling to his knees then up again and yelps.

“Woah, geez! At least wait for me to leave! I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m so proud! Have fun!”

With that he stumbles out bumping into his bed and the door jam as he does. And before Oliver loses his courage he strips and takes the nude thinking of Felicity to help, being sure you can only partially see his face and that he edits the tattoo off his body, he takes a deep breath and presses send.

Putting his boxers on he lies on his bed, not bothering to stare at the phone for a response but lying it on his chest. And just like that the room steadies, he sees black and he’s asleep, while his phone buzzes profusely on his chest and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger x.x, as always comments and suggestions welcome, from this moment forward we will veer a little from season one's original storyline, I will have the original things happen for the hood and mention it butsome things will change and I will mainly focus on Oliver's life away from it and not so much on him fighting in it. There will also be more Olicity interaction starting the next chapter. I will also try to post twice a week but honestly don't know the days, I'd like to say Tuesday's and Saturday's but make no promises.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) and again big thanks to Leana, Amanda, Nicole and Gigi for putting up with me through this.


	3. Saturday Morning Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nudes have dropped causing regret and confusion to sink in. Oh, Oliver. 
> 
> From this point on if you see "*******" that'll signify a POV change. I won't do this often because honestly I get nervous to write as Felicity and ruin her character, but I digress. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome and appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you go.

Felicity’s head hurt. Not from drinking, it couldn’t be from drinking. Because she barely drank last night.

No, her headache was from lack of sleep. Because right before she deposited a drunk Tommy Merlyn on her couch, her phone chimed with a text from yet another devilishly handsome billionaire.

She should really make a rule for that if this is going to become a thing. Only one billionaire boy problem at a time. 

The fact Oliver texted her wasn’t the problem though. She gave him her number after the laptop incident for a reason. In case he needed tech help again. So, he wouldn’t drop by and make her flustered unexpectedly with his good looks, scruffy face and pretty eyes.

But, he was so _not_ texting for tech support last night. Not if the nudes on her phone were any clue. And what nudes they were, not that she really _looked_ at them, but she got a quick peak. An impressive peak, then she deleted them.

She deleted them for two reasons, the first one being, there is _NO WAY_ those were intended for her… that was just unthinkable… the second.... Well something like that shouldn’t be out in the universe where anyone can access and leak it, especially for someone of Oliver’s status. So, she did her due diligence and properly deleted it from her phone and the cloud. But not his, after all he took them for a reason, if he wanted them that was his business, not hers.

Staring up at the ceiling, Felicity can’t help but think of her reactions with Oliver. Because as unthinkable as it was, she liked him. Which was strange in itself because she barely knew him. She knew of him, of course anyone who lived in Starling knew of the prodigal son returning from the dead.

She knew of the stories before the island, but somehow she couldn’t reconcile those with the man she had so little interaction with, yet felt so drawn to. He didn’t seem like the boy everyone played him off to be, he seemed like he was _trying_ to be that boy, because that’s what people expected him to be for some reason as if 5 years stranded on an island surviving god knows what wouldn’t have changed him. 

Oliver Queen was a mystery. From the minute he brought her that laptop, she knew he was lying throughout the whole ordeal, but being near him, with him being that handsome and him looking at her in the softest way, she couldn’t bring herself to care enough. 

Also, it wasn’t her business. That is until he was accused of being the hood, because that oddly made sense for the rich boy with the bullet ridden laptop needing tech support. Not that she could outwardly accuse him. But, she wasn’t dumb and it made sense, seeing as the hood only showed up after he appeared back in Starling. But again, not her business. If Oliver wanted to be friends with her and tell her eventually he would. Besides she didn’t have solid proof, just one incident. 

Then there was last night, the way he was looking at her, holding her even after she bumped into him and apologized, talking to her all flustered. The fact that he even thought to text her to invite her to the party at all seemed strange to her, if she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought he felt it too, that draw to her the way she feels drawn to him. But that’s just...unthinkable. 

As her brain spirals further into the unthinkable thoughts she hears her phone buzzing and chiming across the room on the dresser. She doesn’t have to walk over to know that it’s him because the second it stops it starts again and again and _again._

Meaning he woke up, realized his mistake and was now freaking the frack out. As he should be, what was he thinking putting that kind of thing out there? What if she was some sort of psycho and put it on the interwebs for the whole world to see? He’s lucky she’s a better person. 

But still, she can’t bring herself to answer the phone and have that awkwardly embarrassing conversation. Not that _she_ has anything to feel embarrassed about, because she doesn’t but for some reason she is. And on top of that she’s nervous. Because she likes Oliver and something like this could mean that he’d be so embarrassed that he would avoid her and never want to physically see her again. He was probably only calling right now to get her to delete the pictures, then she’d never see him again and that hurts her heart more than it should since she barely knows him.

She needs a hot shower, and coffee. In that order, shower, then coffee. She also needs to get over her incredibly stupid crush on the billionaire playboy that will never give her a shot while gorgeous Laurel Lance still breathes air or any other leggy model looking woman for that matter. 

She throws back her comforter and walks into the bathroom for her shower, leaving her phone ringing incessantly and completely forgetting about the other mischievous playboy billionaire knocked out on the couch. 

*************************

* * *

If it wasn’t clear yesterday he was an idiot, it certainly is now. Because he is in fact an idiot. He cannot believe he accidently sent those nudes to Felicity. She was probably so disgusted with him now. She probably hated him, if his 13 ignored calls and 24 unread and unanswered texts were any indication.

Last night he was almost certain that he could not be with her, no matter how much he wanted to and was drawn to her. But now? Now that, that possibility, that small one that always existed for him at the back of his head was being squashed? He couldn’t fathom it.

The thought that this could make Felicity hate him so much or think he was disgusting and never want to see or talk to him again was enough to make his head hurt and his heartache. And that was all the indication that he needed, that he wanted Felicity Smoak in his life, in whatever shape or form she’d take him, whether it be friends or more, he’d take it in a heartbeat after this fuck up.

So long as it meant she’d be _in his life_ he couldn’t care less. So he picks up the phone and tries one last time. Holding his breath as it rings and running his hands through his hair anxiously. Until finally she answers, only it’s not her.

“Dude, I don’t know whose phone this is, but they clearly don’t want to talk to you, so will you stop calling? I’m trying to sleep and my head is pounding even without the stupid phone going off every ten seconds, put some ice on it, will ya?”

“TOMMY?!”

“Ollie? What the fuck? Why are you calling this phone so much? Whose phone is this anyway? And where am I?”

“Why are you answering Felicity’s phone and where is she...wait...did you and Felicity have sex last night?”

Oliver’s voice is breaching hood status and he knows it, but he can’t bring himself to care, his breathing is picking up and his hearts beating fast as his hands get clammy at the thought of Tommy sleeping with Felicity.

“Trust me Ollie, if I had sex last night, I would feel a lot better than I do right now. Besides, whose Felicity, and stop growling at me.”

“Felicity is the girl, my friend, from QC… I introduced you to her last night…”

He gives Tommy a second to process when it clicks and Tommy finally catches on and remembers where he is and why it seems.

“Ohhhhh! The cute blonde you were making puppy eyes at! Yeah, I was going to drive home, but she caught me and stopped me. She let me crash here on her couch until I was good enough to make it home without ending up dead somewhere, her words not mine.”

Oliver lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and is about to ask to speak to her when he hears a yelp that makes him cringe and then hears Felicity raising her voice at Tommy reprimanding him about having manners and not touching things that don’t belong to him. He then hears Tommy bashfully apologize which seems to make her soften and tell him to go on the couch and she’ll be out in a minute for them to have breakfast before he goes.

His heart stops at hearing her say she’s having breakfast with Tommy, and that Tommy seemed to have agreed. Was he lying about them sleeping together? No, he wouldn’t, he’s never been shy about it before, plus she nearly had a heart attack at seeing him, meaning she must’ve forgotten he was even there. He smirks at that, then hears rustling before he hears her melodically beautiful voice. Melodiful...that fits.

“Hello?”

“Felicity, hi, I’ve been trying to reach you all morning…” 

His voice is shaky and cracks like he’s going through puberty for a second time. He hears more rustling on the other end before she replies.

“Yeah, I know. Look Oliver, I deleted the pictures, no need to worry, I even took the liberty of removing them from the cloud so no one aside from you and whoever they were actually meant for will see them, but you should really be careful who you send those to, the interweb is forever.”

Her tone is off and guarded as if she’s expecting him to be happy with that and hang up. But, still he can’t help but smile at her cute use of interwebs and her concern for him. 

“Well, I was calling about the pictures, but more to apologize and explain than anything else, I don’t want there to be any awkwardness between us...I’d just really like to clear the air.”

“Oliver, did you mean to send those pictures to me?”

“No…”

“Okay, the air is cleared, they’re gone, all is forgiven and forgotten we can move on…”

“But...look I just don’t want you to think poorly of me...I was really drunk and not thinking and Tommy made me join Tinder even though I didn’t really want to and that girl asked me for those pictures, but again _drunk_ and I guess you were still on my mind...so drunk me sent them to you, instead of the stupid girl.”

It’s all out too fast, before he can stop it or realize what he’s saying. The Tinder part, the thinking of her part, the nudes and the girl part. And when he finally realizes everything he just said he hears a soft ‘oh’ on the other end of the phone.

“That makes sense I guess...the Tinder, the nudes and the girl part...not you thinking of me, because why would you be thinking of me, Oliver?”

He takes a deep breath, he can do this, he can tell her that he likes her. Right? Right. But not like this, he wants to be able to see her, to feel her out, because now that he’s admitted to himself that he wants this at any cost, even if it means working double time to make sure his darkness never touches her light. He’ll do anything.

“I heard you mention breakfast to Tommy, is that an open invitation? Because I sprung the pokey this morning and am a free man, and if it’s, I’d like to come over, we can eat then he can leave and I can explain how last night happened better in person...if that's okay?”

Please say yes, please say yes. He crosses his fingers and holds his breath. He hears the small smile in her voice as she huffs a laugh and it makes him smile.

“Sure, why don’t I text you my address and you can bring breakfast sandwiches and coffee as an apology?”

Doing a small fist pump for his victory, he quickly agrees, asks her to text their orders before saying goodbye and hanging up and hurries to be presentable enough to hopefully win over Felicity Smoak before the day ends.

* * *

  
  


Carefully balancing the coffee and breakfast on one arm, Oliver knocks on Felicity’s door. His heart is pounding and his hands are sweaty and he’s confused because never has going to a women’s house made him feel like this. He's used to being confident, but around her all that dissipates. He’s not himself, he’s a nervous, bashful idiot that babbles and stutters and gets flustered. 

But he’s okay with being someone new for her. He wants to be like something he’s never been just for her, he wants to be _better_. To make her smile and laugh. To build with her and grow together. He always thought he’d eventually achieve that with Laurel, but envisioning that with her always seemed forced to him, with Felicity he could see it all clearly.

He’d finally have a job he could see himself doing. He would have done his father's bidding successfully as the hood. She’d be a tech mogul, self-made because she didn’t need anything from anyone, no, she was too good for that. They’d move in together eventually, then he’d cook for her and propose after a while. They’d get married, get a house, a dog and then kids. It was crystal clear with her.

But it was scary, he didn’t even _know her_ and he wanted this whole life with her. What was her middle name? Her favorite color? Did she have allergies? Did she have a specific type of favorite peanut butter? Like the salted crunchy kind that was actually really healthy but tasted bad for you? He didn’t know any of these things, but he wanted to. So badly. 

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by the door opening abruptly and the woman occupying his thoughts standing in front of him. And she looks adorable. Her hairs in a messy bun, she’s wearing sweatpants that sling low on her hips showing a little skin where her tanktop is starting to ride up. She’s looking up at him with a smile and her eyes are sparkling behind her glasses.

He has the sudden urge to kiss her. But instead he blurts out,

“What’s your middle name?”

She laughs and shakes her head before stepping aside to let him in and answering.

“Well, hi to you too Oliver Jonas Queen, my middle name is Megan. And if you’re wondering how I know your full name, I did a background check on you after you came to me with a shot up laptop.”

Stepping inside her apartment his eyebrows shoot up and he shakes his head, he should’ve known. Felicity Megan Smoak was too smart not to cover all her bases. As he takes in her apartment she grabs the bag and tray from him and puts it on the kitchen table with a satisfied hum. Her apartment is very her, bright and homey and he would stay here forever if she let him. He’s about to speak when he hears Tommy and remembers much to his dismay that they are **_not_ **alone.

“Buddy! Finally, Lis’ and I were starving. Hey did you know how smart she is? She’s been telling me cool facts all morning. Like did you know that the average human body carries ten times more bacterial cells than human cells? How gross is that?”

He scrunches up his nose in disgust looking between Felicity and Oliver waiting for confirmation that it is indeed gross. When they both nod he keeps talking. But Oliver can’t bring himself to care because all he can think about is the fact that they spent all morning bonding while he was making his way over here and Tommy now knows more about her currently than he does. Cutting Tommy off he says,

“I get it okay, I know she’s smart and pretty and you get along great, nicknames and all.”

Tommy and Felicity both look at him as if he’s grown another head before Felicity speaks up and says it’s time to eat. 

Breakfast starts off awkwardly after Oliver’s outburst, and he decides it’s probably up to him to fix it, so he speaks up.

“It was really nice of you to look out for Tommy last night Felicity. He’s my best friend, and it’s really nice to know that you looked after him when I wasn’t able to.”

“Geez, Ollie. I’m a grown man, not a child.”

Tommy huffs out and rolls his eyes when Felicity chimes in.

“No, not a complete child I guess, just an irresponsible dumb man who was about to drive drunk is all. And it’s no problem Oliver, really. I would’ve done it for anyone, well not anyone, stranger danger, but anyone I knew you were close to, or I was close too…” 

Tommy turns pink at her calling her out and mumbles an apology to which she smiles at. It’s interesting to see them interact, to see Tommy interact with any female in a platonic manner is a sight to behold, but the way Felicity and him are is interesting, especially given the short timespan they’ve known each other.

“So, what have you two done so far this morning, aside from telling Tommy random facts?”

“Well, did you know Tommy here has seen Doctor Who?”

Oliver shoots Tommy a questioning look and he just shrugs before explaining while shoving a bite of his sandwich in his mouth not caring about the company he kept. 

“A model chick had a nerdy side once and high standards so I did my research, you know always do recon to seal the deal, and I actually ended up liking the nerd show. Time traveling phone booth, who woulda thunk it?”

Felicity rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a small smirk over her coffee as Tommy winks at her. She doesn’t blush with him the way she does with him though, which is something he files away for later.

“So, in short we watched Doctor Who, as I do every Saturday morning, painted each other's nails and shared our deepest darkest secrets. Oh and we also have a ‘ _Friends’_ date on Thursday, because I mentioned to Tommy that I used to watch it every Thursday night with my roommate in college while we pigged out on Chinese food and he offered to pick up the tradition because I don’t have many friends here in Starling.”

But all Oliver heard was a date. Which of course due to his lack of filter around Felicity he said,

“So, you two have a date on Thursday night…”

Tommy takes that as his queue to jump in sensing Oliver’s uneasiness.

“Not a date date, more like a platonic friends hangout where we watch old ‘ _Friends’_ episodes and eat Chinese food. We’re just friends...you can even join us, we can make it an ongoing group thing if you want.”

“Yeah, Oliver! You can totally come, that’d be fun! A group thing, the three of us and all the _‘Friends’.”_

She sounds really excited about it and his anxiousness disappears because he can tell they mean it, they really are trying to be friends and while it may bother him that Tommy flirts with her. He knows it’s innocent. So he nods to their idea of an ongoing Thursday night hangout, which also means more time with Felicity, and he’d never turn that down. 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the title says it all. This one is a rollercoaster and let's not forget, our boy Oliver? Not quite himself.

They talked some more as they continued to eat, until Tommy got a strange hushed phone call, called a car and left abruptly like his ass was on fire. Oliver at first was a little annoyed that Tommy was there, stealing his alone time with Felicity.

That was, of course, until he was actually alone with Felicity. Tommy left approximately five minutes and thirty seconds ago, and they’d done nothing but sit at the table, clear their throats and occasionally look at their phones. Until she speaks.

“This is awkward…”

Nodding, Oliver blows out air as he tries to read her body language. Ever since Tommy left she’s been cautious, making sure not to make eye contact for longer than five seconds, picking imaginary lint off her clothes, opening her phone then immediately closing it. She was nervous.

“Do I make you nervous, Felicity?”

“I-uh, no? I don’t know, yes? I don’t think I’m so much as nervous as I am confused?”

It’s a question but he doesn’t know how to answer. He furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head.

“Why are you confused?”

“Well, Oliver, I’m confused for a lot of reasons. Many reasons. So many reasons.”

“Reasons like-”

She cuts him off as he’s about to ask and stands up pacing like someone who’s finally lost all patience. She probably has.

“You send me that picture last night, which for the record, **_dumb_** _,_ and I was just going act like it didn’t happen, because they weren’t meant for me anyway and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us, but then you call me obsessively this morning and tell me that they were for me? Or at least that you were thinking of me while you were taking them for another girl, while you were drunk B-T-W, that you met on TINDER of all places. That could be a psycho you were sending those pictures to Oliver! What if she gave them to the press? Then what? I’m good with tech, but no ones good enough to delete that forever from the internet. And then you come over here saying you want to explain and nearly bite Tommy’s-”

“FE-LI-CI-TY,  _ OKAY,  _ I get it. Breathe please. I’ll explain.”

He watches as she stops pacing to glare at him before nodding her head towards the couch for them to sit. They get comfortable and Oliver’s heart starts to race. Oliver’s never considered himself a nervous person, not before or after the island, but right now, he was fucking nervous. 

  
  


How do you just outright tell someone that you haven’t been able to stop thinking about them and that you want to be with them when you’ve only just met them a short while ago, without seeming psychotic? You don't, that's the answer you absolutely don’t. 

He doesn’t realize he’s freaking out until he feels Felicity’s hand on his leg and he startles away from her.

“Hey, Oliver… Can you look at me?”

He does. She’s beautiful. Her voice is soft as she continues to talk, telling him he’s having a panic attack, to match her breathing as she breathes slowly and he begins to match it feeling his heart rate slow down. There’s concern in her eyes and she starts to smile as she sees him visibly calm down. God, she’s so remarkable. He likes her so much. Her smile widens as she tilts her head at him and huffs out a laugh before speaking.

“Thank you for remarking on it, and I like you too, Oliver. It’s okay, just breathe.”

Shit. He said that outloud. And he was having a panic attack. He only has those after nightmares. He’s never had one that didn’t come from a nightmare. He looks at her again. Feeling calm enough, he talks.

“I’m sorry...that doesn’t usually happen unless I have a nightmare...and I’m sorry for telling you I like you like that. Just blurting it out. I wanted to explain and apologize and then maybe tell you. Not just assault you with a confession like that.”

“Do you not like me? It’s okay if you don’t. I get it, you were freaking out, happens to me all the time. And do you have nightmares often? Wait- you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry. It’s personal, forget I asked.”

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and her mini babble grounds him, because taking her in he realizes that she’s nervous too. Taking a chance he flips his hand over on his knee and opens his palm at her. She looks up at him cautiously and tilts her head, biting her plump lower lip. 

He’s never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Even without makeup, a messy bun and loungewear she’s the most beautiful thing he thinks has ever existed. She scrunches her nose as if to question his gesture further without actually questioning, and he just smirks and wiggles his fingers until  _ finally  _ her small soft hand is intertwined with his large rough one. He gives it a small squeeze before he talks, looking in her eyes as he does.

“I’m going to say a lot right now, and it’s going to be a little overwhelming for you, well probably for me too, but I need to say it or else I might chicken out and never get it out. Just let me talk, okay?”

He waits for her nod and gives her a small smile before continuing.

“Felicity, meeting you, it turned my life around. Before I met you, I was going through the motions, acting accordingly, doing what was expected of me. But meeting you…”

He shakes his head and smiles looking down at their hands and back up at her before continuing.

“It was like I was sleepwalking when I returned home because it didn’t  _ feel  _ real. Then I met you and, I don’t know, it became real. I woke up. I could feel. And all I know for sure, at this moment in time, is that you make me feel things I’ve never felt, not even with Laurel, and I’d be lying if I said that didn’t scare and confuse me because it really does. I mean we don’t even know each other well, yet I want to be around you all the time, I want to be the reason you smile, I want to be the person you tell about your day, I want to be  _ something  _ for you. I don’t know what… frankly I think that’s a decision we’d make together. But I want it...I just don’t know if I can  _ have it.” _

“That’s...Wow...Okay. Um, I guess let’s start with the nudes and work our way up to why you don’t think you can explore whatever it is that’s between us, because I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel it too. And yes it scares me too, but maybe we can start slow… But first, the nudes…  _ WHY _ Oliver?”

His face heats up and his palms get sweaty at the mention of the nudes. It was foolish of him that thinking in confessing his feelings for her they could completely forget about the nudes. He pulls his hand away and runs it through his hair.

“I was drunk.”

It’s a weak response and he knows it but he’s taking a shot at she’ll leave it at that. She doesn’t of course, Felicity is smarter than that. She gives him an incredulous look and he sighs trying again.

“Laurel had been over earlier before I ran into you, she kissed me and then she left. Which was confusing…”

He winces knowing this doesn’t show him in the best light. He looks up at her but her face is closed off, complete poker face. So he continues.

“But that, on top of the whole  _ jail _ thing, on top of my confusing feelings for you and then running into you… I just wanted to forget for a night. So, I drank a lot. Then I thought that being with someone else and detaching from the situation would help me forget. So, Tommy and I made a Tinder… Which I deleted this morning by the way, if that means anything to you at all, and the girl asked me for them and Tommy encouraged me to, so I did, but I was still thinking about you and I guess drunkenly sent them to you…”

He finishes with a shrug and looks at her. She stands and starts pacing again. She starts shaking her head and he knows this is about to go from bad to worse before she even starts talking.

“So let me get this straight. You like me, you’re confused about me, but you’re also confused about Laurel, and to deal with said confusion, instead of talking to me or Laurel or hell even Tommy, you regress back to old habits, get shit faced to sleep with a stranger and then accidentally send the nudes to me, who you supposedly like, instead of said stranger. So, you get confused and you act reckless and just go off doing whatever with whoever without thinking about how that could affect the outcome of the things you’re already confused about?”

At this point her chest is heaving and he can tell she’s frustrated. She’s stopped pacing, her eyebrows are crinkled in annoyance and her hands are on her hips. She looks hot… but that’s not the point. 

His mouth hangs open because she’s right. What he did was stupid. He should’ve figured out what he wanted instead of acting out. He should’ve spoken to Laurel the next day, and then Felicity. Or, just let Laurel go completely and then talk to Felicity. But no it was only once shit hit the proverbial fan that he realized what he wanted. Only after he almost lost it did he call Laurel that morning and tell her he didn’t want to be with her. Then told Felicity he wanted to explore them. It was wrong.

“You’re right. I should’ve handled things better. I should’ve thought instead of acting on impulse or convenience, but honestly Felicity, I’m not confused about Laurel, not anymore. I was only confused because ever since I met you, I didn’t feel for her anymore. I didn’t want her anymore, but I thought I should because for so long while I was away, getting back and fixing things with her is what I thought I wanted. But it’s not, I told her that and I’m telling you.”

“Oliver, you can’t say things like that… You and Laurel are-”

“Done, we’re done. I want to try and explore this with you, I’m drawn to you… We can be friends first, if you want. I know actions speak louder than words. I’ll watch all the Doctor Who you want, we can have ‘ _ Friends’  _ dates with Tommy, anything. I just want a chance to prove I can  _ be better. _ ”

“I don’t know, Oliver. I don’t want us to hit a rough or confusing patch and you just act out toxically… I don’t want to invest time and effort into something that might just be what you  _ think  _ you want.”

His heart starts beating fast. He can see her pulling away from the prospect of even giving him a chance and he scrambles to bring it back to the positive conversation he wanted to have. She’s looking down standing across from where he sits, her hands wrung and she’s worrying her lip. Standing up he walks to stand in front of her.

“Felicity, look at me, please.”

He waits until she does. She looks so confused and upset and it makes him want to punch himself in the face.

“I won’t lie to you. A big concern of mine is that I’m not good enough. For you, or for anyone. But especially you. I have secrets, and a past that is more complicated than just the island. I’ll start by saying I wasn’t always on the island…”

He pauses and she nods, she seems to be opening up a bit more so he chances grabbing her hand, breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn’t pull away.

“I wasn’t always on the island, and there’s a lot of darkness in me. I won’t lie, it’s a big reason I kept myself away, but I can’t Felicity, this is your life too and if there’s a chance you want to try too then you should get a say, and yes, I am still concerned about my darkness touching you. Because you are so pure and light, and it could be dangerous, but I will do everything I can to keep you away from it and to keep you safe, and eventually when the time is right I will tell you. Although, I’m sure you suspected things, but for now I just want to keep it seperate for a little longer… That is if you want to give it a shot with me.” 

He takes a deep breath, he feels much lighter. She’s looking up at him and he’s never noticed the striking height difference between them two, but now with her barefoot standing in front of him the top of her head just clears his chin and he realizes just how small she is.

She still hasn’t said anything as if she’s thinking of what to say and it’s making him antsy. He shuffles from foot to foot for what seems like forever when finally she talks.

“Thank you…”

He goes to talk but she puts up her hand and shakes her head, so he nods.

“For being honest, and not lying. And yeah, I kind of suspected, but it wasn’t my business to question you, and I can respect that right  _ now  _ you aren’t ready or willing to talk about your extracurriculars or your time on and off the island. And for right now, I can respect it, but the more involved I get, the more inclusion I’d like, assuming you’ll undoubtedly need more tech assistance.”

He nods unsure if he can speak, because honestly she’s not wrong. Then she continues.

“And thank you for including me in a decision that involved me, because I don’t like when people make decisions for me. I do like you Oliver. I am drawn to you. I want to take the chance on you I really do, but that doesn’t mean I’m not cautious. And not because of the danger you may pose or your darkness, but because of your actions last night. Again I don’t want things to get rough and you do something that hurts me, because that will end everything before it begins-”

He goes to talk and she puts her hand up with a smile this time, he nods.

“I want to try, but for now? Baby steps, let's talk on the phone, text, get coffee, have a movie and ‘ _ Friends’  _ night. Let's just be us and learn from each other so we can become more and not feel so rushed. We have time. Let's use it.”

With that she nods for him to talk, but he’s speechless, because he laid himself bare for her and she didn’t reject him. She said yes, with conditions of course, but hey he isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He finds himself smiling and her smiling back then he’s nodding profusely and hugging her.

“Yeah, let’s use it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be on Sunday, but again no promises. Hope you enjoyed. Stay healthy, happy and safe :)


	5. The Phone Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy annoys Oliver some more and Oliver and Felicity get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely a filler and it definitely took me longer than I anticipated to write. But my brain doesn't always function the way I'd like it to unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it. Comments always welcome. Kudos always appreciated. I hope everyone is safe, well and staying sane. Twitter is @oliverslicity.

They went their separate ways shortly after their talk. And Oliver felt great about it, until the next day. Because although the talk was clarifying, it actually wasn’t. He didn’t know the rules. Could he text her? Call her?

Was he just expected to wait until Thursday to see her? Or could they hangout sooner? They just said bye, then he left with a hug. Not very clarifying at all.

He’s lying on his bed staring at his ceiling, not being very productive at all. He went out on patrol, but that was short lived because he couldn’t stop thinking about what was next. So, he came home, showered and was now lying in bed with his phone on his chest checking it every thirty seconds.

Should he just call her? Or text her? He’ll text her. What’s the worst thing that could happen? She doesn’t answer. And although, that would admittedly gut him, at least he’d _know_ where he stood and what the rules were. 

**Oliver:** _HEY!_

Shit, that was way too eager, calm down. Right after he presses send he hops off his bed and starts pacing whilst still eyeing his phone, not-so patiently waiting. After two minutes he drops down and rapidly does push-ups, because why not? Then it dings and he’s never moved faster in his life, throwing himself on his bed grabbing his phone and unlocking it.

**Tommy:** _Hey, so dumb question...but u like Felicity right?_

Ugh. Tommy really was everywhere these days. Not that he really minded. He loved him, but...timing Tommy, timing.

**Oliver:** _Yes, dumb question._

**Tommy:** _Is that a yes?..._

**Oliver:** _Yes, Tommy, I like her. Now please stop texting me_

**Tommy:** _...So, ur over Laurel? Like over her over her?_

**Oliver:** _Yes, Tommy. WTF leave me alone._

**Tommy:** _Cool, so u would be cool if I ask Laurel out right?..._

Well, that was unexpected… Did he care? No, not at all. But he was surprised seeing as Tommy never mentioned it before and never showed any interest in Laurel.

**Oliver:** _Sure, w.e. Go 4 it idc_

**Tommy:** _R u sure?..._

Oliver rolls his eyes because that's honestly just how little he cares about Laurel and who she dates, even if it is his best friend.

**Oliver:** _Dude, I literally do_ **_not_ ** _care. Now pls stop texting me, I’m waiting on something._

**Tommy:** _On Felicity? ;)_

**Oliver:** _BYE_

Now what? Felicity still hasn’t *buzz*

**Felicity:** Hey :)

Now what did he say? He hadn’t thought this far ahead… does he ask her how her day was? It’s almost 9 p.m. so her day should be over. Or maybe ask what she’s doing. 

**Oliver:** _How was your day?_

The text bubbles come up almost as immediately as they disappear and his heart stops, until his phone starts ringing with her name across the screen then his heart is beating as if it might jump out of his chest. Holding his breath he answers.

“Hello?”

“Hi Oliver, sorry to call you so suddenly like this, I just feel like texting is so awkward sometimes, like what do you even say?... So, I thought I’d call instead to actually talk to you. I hope that’s okay…”

“No, no. It’s okay, you’re right texting can be awkward and to be honest I wasn’t sure what to say… and for the record, you can call me anytime. Not that I was doing anything, but even if I was I’d always answer.”

Did he always sound this stupid when he spoke to women, or was it just with her? He hears her laugh then some rustling before she talks again.

“Well, that’s good to know. And to answer your question, my day was okay, I didn’t do much though. Just cleaned, watched tv and now I’m in bed.”

He pauses at that, because she’s in bed...talking to him. She’s probably in cute pajamas snuggled under the blankets to keep warm, all curled up. He shifts in his own bed trying to keep his mind from spiraling about the prospect of being in bed _with_ her. 

“I’m glad your day was okay…”

His voice is distinctively lower and he can’t keep his feet from shuffling. He hears her breath hitch slightly and takes her pause to make himself more comfortable.

“Thanks, how was your day? Do any top secret spy work that you need to make up lame excuses for?”

He chuckles at that, because leave it to her to lighten a mood and make his mission sound ridiculous. 

“No actually, I had a hard time focusing on anything most of the day and decided to just come back to the mansion. I did work out though.”

“With a body like that you’d have to work out sometimes. Oh frack, why do you talk Felicity? I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, well I guess I did...but I didn’t mean to say it out loud. Shutting up in 3, 2, 1…”

He laughs because how could he not. He decides not to make it awkward in noticing her noticing his body, but he does take note for later days. 

“So…”

“I’m sorry if my comment made this awkward, I tend to really ruin things with my mouth…”

And now he’s thinking about her mouth...he has to change the subject, asap.

“How about we get to know each other. That’s what we said right? We’ll take our time?”

He hears her let out a sigh of relief at the prospect and smiles that he’s making her comfortable.

“That is what we said, although honestly that did confuse me as to where we stood moving forward.”

And thank god she said it because he wasn’t sure if he could, but this opened the door to at least address the elephant in the room about where they stood moving forward.

“Well, I figured the ball was kind of in your court and then I decided to bite the bullet and text you, even though I wasn’t sure if that was allowed...like are we talking? Or just doing Thursday’s? Can we go out for coffee or lunch or dinner...like dates?...”

He hears a huff then more rustling, then a click like a light switching off before she speaks.

“Yeah we probably should’ve cleared that up before you left, I’d say yes to talking whenever we’re able to because I think it’ll help us get to know each other which is the point of us taking it slow...yes to coffee and lunch and dinner if either or both of us are up to it, especially since Thursday’s it won’t just be us. I’d like to get to know you by ourselves not just in a group setting. So as of right now let’s talk and go with the flow and whenever either of us feels like we’re ready to take another step like a real date, we’ll be honest about it.”

He takes a minute to take in everything she just said. But then it hits him, if they aren’t official then…

“So are we dating or…?”

“Or what?”

“I don’t know it’s just if we aren’t official, how does this work? In terms of seeing other people?”

“If you want to date other people you can, I won’t stop you. But I’d like you to be honest about it if you are just so we’re on the same page. And I’d say we’re dating but not official meaning no labels, just going with the flow.”

She sounds apprehensive and it doesn’t sit right.

“Felicity, I don’t really care to date other people. I’d like to focus on this and you...but if you want to-”

“No, no we’re on the same page. I just didn’t want you to feel restricted is all.”

“Well I don't...so we’re dating.”

“Yep, dating.”

“So, now what?”

“Let’s get to know more about each other… let’s play questions.”

She laughs a little no doubt at how adolescent the idea of playing questions at their ages, but he can’t help but feel excited about knowing more about her. He huffs out a laugh, turns off his own light and gets under his blanket with his phone on speaker lying on his bare chest.

“Okay, so anything goes or are things off limits?”

“No limits for me. I’m an open book. You?”

“I wouldn’t mind starting to tell you about my time on the island...but can we steer away from what we spoke about the other night? About you helping me?”

“Sure. I can work with that, and I’ll try to be mindful of my questions. You can tell me if at any point you feel uncomfortable, Oliver. We don’t have to get heavy, we can just have fun.”

He smiles at that because it’s so like her to be so considerate and he’s never met anyone so cautious and mindful of others. She was truly the purest person he’d ever met. Yet he wondered if there was more beneath that, that she kept hidden.

“Okay, Felicity. It was your idea so, it’s only fitting you ask first.”

“What was it like- coming back home from the Island I mean?”

“I guess...a culture shock in a way? I wasn’t on the island the whole time, but from when I was it was always life or death and I never had a moment to just be. Now...it’s not as dangerous, well it is but it’s not life or death, I can take a moment to just step back and reflect. Whereas there? It was always, react now, think later if there was even time to do so. I’m not sure if that makes sense…”

He wasn’t expecting a question like that out the gate, but in retrospect it felt good to talk to _someone_ about it.

“Yes, it makes perfect sense. I’m sure a lot of the things that are available here weren’t there on the Island right? I mean, I’m not sure where your other time was spent but I’m sure it wasn’t exactly a getaway vacation spot.” 

Felicity weakly chuckled over the phone and Oliver followed suit at her nervousness.

“So, that would make it my turn. How did you end up working for QC?”

“To keep a long and painful story short, I moved to Starling City after graduating from M.I.T. to work at QC. At that point in my life... I needed a change, new surroundings and figured what better way to do so than to move halfway across the country? The IT Support position was available at the time and I just couldn’t pass it up. It was the extra incentive I needed to really move forward with my life.” 

She sighed and didn’t elaborate any further, so he figured it wasn’t something she was completely comfortable talking about right off the bat. 

“I take it, it’s a sore subject but if you ever want to talk about it, when you’re ready I’m here to listen. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad you didn’t pass it up.”

He can hear the smile in her voice when she replies this time and warmth fills his chest at the thought that he made that happen.

“It is a bit of a sore subject, but not one I’d be unwilling to share with you further down the line. Thank you for understanding, Oliver. Now let’s get off the deep subjects, what kind of music does a billionaire playboy castaway listen to?”

He can’t help the groan that escapes him at that question because honestly his music taste is horrible. To be fair most of the music he liked was from his clubbing and frat boy days before the island or things Thea would force him to listen to growing up. But that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

“I’m waiting Olivvvveeerrr, let's hear it. Must be bad if that groan and silence after are any indication.”

She’s taunting him and then she _giggles._ Felicity Smoak actually _giggles_ at making fun of him and fuck him because he smiles so wide at the sound and he’d do anything to hear it again.

“Okay, okay. But I’d like you to keep in mind that I have a sister who is ten years younger than me _and_ I didn’t have the best days before the island so my music taste might reflect it, okay?”

She laughs again and confirms her agreement so he continues.

“Well before the island I was really into Chris Brown...and boy did that not age well… I liked Justin Timberlake _especially_ after he went solo, _Cry Me a River_ ? Loved it. _Sexyback_ ? Another favorite. Then I really liked Akons song, _Smack That_ , no shocker there given my extracurriculars back then, oh and Usher, Ne-Yo and the Jonas Brothers.”

He says the last one really fast praying to whatever higher beings there are that she didn’t catch it. But then she starts laughing. Like, really laughing. To the point where he isn’t sure if she can breathe, which only makes him blush and thank god she can’t see it. _Finally_ she stops laughing and speaks.

“I’m sorry did _Oliver Queen_ just admit to liking the _JONAS BROTHERS_?!”

Then she’s laughing again. 

“Okay, alright laugh it up, but they started to blow up right before the gambit and Thea loved them. I’m nothing if not a good brother. Plus, _When You Look Me in the Eyes_ and _S.O.S_ were _great songs_. Thank you very much. Now if you’re done making fun of me let’s hear your music taste, little miss judgemental.”

Now _she_ groans and he laughs. 

“Okay...well first, that can’t count as your question, no repeats. And second, let it be known I went through a goth phase in college and some of it didn’t wear off. So...I love _Panic at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Adele, Lana Del Rey, Paramore, Maroon 5, Bruno Mars_ and don’t judge me but I really like that one song by _One Direction._ Who you might not even know, which I now realize you might not know some of those, sorry.”

“No, no. I know most. I’ve caught up a little bit since I’ve been back, especially with Thea blasting her stereo. So you like mainly popular stuff or alternative rock...that’s interesting. Okay, my turn. What’s your favorite color?”

“Really, that’s your question? You can ask me practically anything...it’s purple. Yours?”

“I’ve been wondering that since breakfast so I had to ask. Mine is probably green.”

He hears her hum in agreement and waits for her question.

“What do you think your number is...if you had to guess, since I’m sure your reputation precedes you and you don’t actually know…”

And he wasn’t expecting _that._ He also wasn’t sure how to answer. For several reasons. The First being she was right he didn’t actually know, but if he had to guess he’d say _at least_ 50 and that was probably selling it short, especially being that he lost his virginity on his 15th birthday. Second he didn’t want her to think wrongly of him or that this was just about sex for him. 

As if reading his mind she talks.

“Oliver, you don’t have to be afraid to answer, I won’t judge you. I know your reputation, I’m honestly just curious and it’s also nice to know if we’re moving forward. I’m also not a prude you know, I won’t brand you with a scarlet letter because of your sexual exploits.”

He takes a deep breath and realizes it’s best to rip the bandaid off and be honest, she deserves that.

“First, this...us is more than anything else ever was, I just want to say that. Because this’ll never just be sex. I want to learn everything about you, not just your body. Well I do want to learn that too, but also everything else. Your quirks, likes, dislikes, allergies, fears and just everything… I’m only saying this because I want this to work. Okay?”

He hears her breath hitch and holds his until she says okay and he continues.

“You’re right I don’t know my number. But I’d guess at least 50 and that’s probably understating since I lost my virginity at 15. And I haven’t been with anyone since I’ve been back and I’ve also been tested since and I’m clean if that’s a concern, which I’m sure it is.”

He waits for her to answer. As a minute passes he starts to worry.

“Well, that’s certainly higher than my number, which is 8 by the way, guys and girls combined… and I lost my virginity at 17 in M.I.T and I’m 23 now...in case you were wondering about that.”

He takes a minute to process all the information that was just spewed at him. He knew she was smart, but M.I.T at 17? That’s smart _smart,_ also guys _AND GIRLS_ that’s...unexpected… and lastly, she didn’t hate him nor was she disgusted by him. 

“So, M.I.T at 17, you must be super smart…”

“Certified genius, and thank you for not commenting on my sexuality, shows how far you’ve come from your playboy days. But since I know you’re thinking it. Yes, I am bisexual and no I’ve never had a threesome.”

She just keeps surprising him and at this point he doesn’t even know why he’s surprised anymore. Huffing out a laugh he tries to remember who’s turn it is. He’s pretty sure it’s his.

“Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

He waits for an answer and after a minute looks at the phone to make sure it’s still connected, realizing they’d been on the phone for two hours.

“Felicity?...”

He waits again when he hears a little mumble and sigh he realizes she must’ve fallen asleep. Listening to her breathing over the phone he lets out his own sigh and sleep takes him unexpectedly. 


	6. #AWildDiggleAppeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Diggle, queue impromptu OTA lunch date, action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me start with, I AM SORRY. Life really got to me for a bit, I've been dealing with school, my mental health and general health, as well as a bit of writers block for this particular fic, so it's taken a while for me to get this up. But, I appreciate you all reading and commenting and all the kudos. 
> 
> Big thanks for sticking with me. I hope you're all well and safe. xx
> 
> p.s. I wrote two other fics if you'd like to check them out, if not that's cool too ;)

Last night was the best sleep Oliver has had in a while. He fell asleep peacefully and then woke up naturally to the sunlight shining in. Only when he went to check the time did he realize his phone must’ve died when he fell asleep on the phone with Felicity.

He feels well rested, energetic and ready to tackle the day. First things first he needed to see Felicity about looking someone up for him. And bring her lunch because she might like that. 

After charging his phone, showering and getting dressed he shoots Felicity a quick text asking her favorite ice cream and what she would eat if she could eat anything. The answer was Big Belly Burger and mint chip ice cream. So, that was his plan.

He looks at the time to see it’s nearly eleven. If he wants to stop by Big Belly Burger and pick up food for Felicity, they have to leave soon.

Walking downstairs he sees Diggle standing towards the end of the stairs with a straight face shaking his head at him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that and shaking your head?”

“You know, Oliver, if you’re going to tell me to be here at a certain time, you could at least be ready within ten minutes of that time.”

Oliver looks the man up and down and walks towards the door knowing he’ll follow suit. 

“Sorry, I had a late night and my phone died so I woke up late without my alarm.”

“Late night? After you couldn’t patrol? Figure things out with Laurel so soon?”

This causes Oliver to pause at the door of the car and look at Digg. He hasn’t told him about Felicity yet for two reasons. One, they hadn’t met yet. Two, he didn’t know how Diggle would feel about not only getting Felicity’s help, but also him sort of, kind of being romantically involved with Felicity while he was the hood  _ and  _ getting her help.

He had told him  _ of  _ Felicity, of course. How she had helped him with the laptop anyway. But he hadn’t told him about his major crush/obsession on Felicity. And he also didn’t know how to without it being a thing. So he’d just have to rip off the bandaid.

“Um, no not with Laurel actually. Hey, do you remember about that IT girl I told you about? The one that helped me with the laptop?”

Diggle nods slowly. They’re still awkwardly standing outside the car because for some reason Diggle driving as he tells him about this doesn’t seem like the safest idea.

“Well, I was on the phone with her until pretty late last night and that’s why my phone died and we’re going to go see her for her help with the next name on the list…”

“Oh okay, so she was helping you, that makes sense. Okay, thanks for clearing that up, let's get moving.” 

“Well, not exactly, I mean...she wasn’t helping me on the phone. Well you see we were on the phone but she wasn’t helping me with the list, we were talking.”

And fuck if he doesn’t feel like a teenager admitting to his parent he has a girlfriend. Wait, she’s not his girlfriend. No, she’s his friend. Who could possibly one day maybe be more than his friend. She was his maybe one day girlfriend. Yeah, that. Diggle stops and is staring a hole in his head waiting for him to explain. Oliver takes a deep breath and blurts it out.

“I’m kind of seeing her, or trying too and she’s also helping us with hood stuff, because she’s good at what she does. Remarkable even.”

“Okay.”

He opens the car door and gets behind the driver's seat leaving Oliver standing there stunned at his lack of reprimanding. And maybe it’s because he wanted someone to tell him that what he was doing in being involved with Felicity as both the hood and as himself was reckless and dumb. Because  _ he  _ still felt that way in the back of his mind, and if someone else did? Well, that’d give him more reason to step back from her. But, no. All he got was a stupid, “OKAY.”

Getting in the car he looks at the back of Digg’s head as he starts to drive.

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay.”

“That’s it?”

Diggle chuckles and responds.

“What did you expect me to say? Not my life, who you’re involved with is your decision and yours alone Oliver.”

“You have to have  _ some  _ opinion.”

“I do.”

He gives him an exasperated sigh and sits back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the back of his head. He’s about to speak when Digg beats him to it.

“Do I think it’s wise? Probably not, but realistically you run the risk of endangering anyone you’re involved or close with, friends, family or romantically. Is she more at risk because she’s also helping us? Sure, but so long as you’re being honest, or as honest as you feel you can be with her and you think you can protect her as good as you can your family and friends then that’s your judgement call to make and I trust it. Now where are we going? Because I just started driving without a destination.”

Oliver takes in what his partner says, and he’s right. It’s not what he wanted to hear but he’s right. So he tells him about stopping by Big Belly Burger and then QC and they’re on their way.

* * *

They arrive at QC a little later than he anticipated and it has Oliver frustrated because he’s hoping Felicity hasn’t left for lunch yet. Walking into the IT department he spots her hunched over something he can’t quite make out.

With Digg close behind him and Big Belly Burger in his hands, he clears his throat, smirking as she jumps and whirls around.

“Geez, Oliver you need a bell.”

He smiles wider at her, tilting his head to take her in. She’s in a pencil skirt and a polka dot shirt with panda flats on her feet. Her hair is in a ponytail as it was the first time and her lips are a bright pink curled into the softest of smiles.

“Hi Felicity.”

“Hello Oliver...and company? I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Digg steps out from around him.

“Felicity, this is John Diggle, my partner in the stuff you help me with, bodyguard and driver. Diggle, this is Felicity Smoak, genius tech extraordinaire.”

John reaches to shake her hand which she gladly accepts and they smile at each other.

“A pleasure to meet you, Felicity. You can call me Diggle or Digg.”

“Okay, Digg. Oliver. What can I do for you boys today, I’m assuming you didn’t just stop by to say hello?”

She raises her eyebrows at him. He smiles at her again and holds up the Big Belly Burger and mint chip shake.

“Well, I was hoping you’d help me with a search as well as have lunch with me, and this is in no way a bribe...or a first date, because I can do better than that.”

She chuckles at that and stands grabbing a laptop and telling them to follow her to a place they can all sit and eat while they work, or she works rather.

Once in the conference room with food in front of each of them, Oliver gives her the information he’s searching for and she shakes her head.

“Guess you didn’t have Facebook on that island…”

Digg chuckles and piggybacks onto her comment.

“Nope, not even a MySpace account. It was a very dark time.”

He looks between them and then at Felicity, who at this point is focused on her computer and shakes his head. She ends up being able to give him all the information they need on Derek Reston and then closes her laptop and swaps it for the food.

“I thought that text from you was a bit odd, but now it makes sense and I am a happy, happy girl.”

She says right before taking a bite of her burger. He watches as she licks her lips and moans sending instant heat through his veins and straight to his pants. He shifts in his seat and clears his throat looking up into her eyes to notice she’s smirking, her head is tilted and there’s a slight blush as if she knows what just happened in his head. He nods and grabs his own shake taking a long sip and relishing the cold chocolate, hoping to cool him down a bit.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you… I hope it’s not too much.”

“Not at all, thank you. It’s always nice to have company, and you and Diggle are the perfect lunch companions.”

And he completely forgot Digg was there for a minute. He looks at her as she starts a conversation with him and for a minute he sees it. The three of them working together. Digg with him in the field and Felicity behind the scenes. He’s shaken by the thought because he wants Felicity as far from that life as possible. But it seems like the more he moves forward and asks for help the more involved he makes her. It’s almost inevitable. 

Putting the thought in the back of his head, he enjoys lunch with them until it’s time to leave. Digg announces that he’ll bring the car around and leaves them alone in the conference room. It’s weird because normally around Felicity lately he’s been nervous and on edge. But today, he’s just comfortable and happy.

They’re standing near the doors to the conference room facing one another when he smiles down at her, not quite sure what to say but not uncomfortable with the silence. She returns his smile and tilts her head.

“Well, I appreciate you bringing me lunch…”

“It was my pleasure really. About last night-”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, I guess I was more tired than I thought and...I don’t know dozed off because I was comfortable,” Felicity interrupts him as blush rose in her cheeks. Smirking down at her, Oliver steps forward, grabbing her hand.

“It’s really okay, Felicity. I fell asleep too, I enjoyed it a lot...I just... I wanted to know if maybe you’d want to go out to get ice cream or maybe coffee, sometime soon?...” He straightens his back and puffs his chest as he finishes, hoping to seem more confident then he feels.

Felicity’s smile widens and she takes a step backwards opening the door as she does this and speaks, “So, ‘ _ Friends _ ’ night Thursday night? We’re still on for that, me you and Tommy?” She’s still walking backwards as she talks and Oliver begins to follow confused, looking every bit like a lost puppy. Because she changed the subject and didn’t answer his question. 

They stop in front of the elevators and he puts his hands in his pockets and nods at her question, not quite sure what to say. Did she not want to go on a date with him? Was the ‘ _ Friends’  _ night what she considered a date? Did he make a complete fool of himself? Walking into the elevator they each press their floors and stand in silence. As the elevator stopped at her floor she turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Walking and talking again as she went backwards, “Bye, Oliver. Thank you again for lunch. Text me soon, I’ll see you Thursday night at six!” She attempts a wink just as the elevators close and he stands there dumbfounded. What just happened?...

He walks in a daze out of QC and into the car. They start to drive as he stares out the window and Diggle speaks, “I really like her, Oliver. She’s great, man.”

Oliver frowns and says, “Yeah, she’s amazing. The best…”

“Is everything alright? Did something happen?”

Oliver meets his eyes through the mirror still dumbfound and answers, “I think Felicity just rejected me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that too lol, but I promise the next chapter is worth it...next up? Friends night and Tommy? He'll be there...for a bit anyway


	7. The One with the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Queen sibling bonding and the much awaited Friends night is among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kept my promise... here ya go

Tonight was the night. ‘ _ Friends’ _ night with Felicity and Tommy. Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity since she rejected him. It had been three days to be exact. And he’s still confused. Not just at her rejecting him, but at her acting like he hadn’t asked her at all.

They’ve texted everyday since Monday, from the moment they wake up to the moment Felicity falls asleep on him.. They haven’t spoken on the phone though. What really threw him for a loop was that she’s still flirting with him  _ and  _ slipping up with the babbling innuendos he’s become so fond of. So she must still like him…

Right?

He has no clue. Absolutely none. Not even Diggle knows. Which is why Oliver finds himself standing in his boxers, his hair wet from his shower in front of his closet and unsure of what to wear. As if it matters. 

“Knock knock, big brother… and you’re practically naked… Do you own a shirt or pants? Oh, what’s wrong? You look more broody than usual.”

Oliver turned his head toward Thea as she came up next to him and his frown deepened… he should just ask her, she’s a girl, she’s smart, she’d know. 

Inhaling deeply, the questions pour out, “How do I know if a girl likes me? Like actually likes me? And why would a girl reject me if she actually likes me? And what do I wear to something that’s like a group thing, but also with the girl I like there? And does dating someone make them my girlfriend or do I have to ask her to be my girlfriend first?” Oliver finishes with a heavy breath.

Thea looks at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly gaping and he blushes. Shaking herself out of her daze she walks over to his closet, grabs something and walks back to him. She was holding up a navy blue henley, “This will make your eyes pop, don’t put an undershirt on though, leave some buttons open, show some chest…,” She looked him up and down critically, and he felt even more exposed, then she kept talking, “Don’t shave you look better with scruff, more macho. The fitted jeans will go nicely and wear a casual pair of shoes like those brown leather Tommy Hilfiger sneakers, those are nice and it’ll go well with the navy.” 

She walks to his bed and takes a seat on the edge as he looks at her stunned. Thea raises her eyebrows and says, “Well go on and get dressed, Ollie. I’ll help you get your life together after.” 

She waves her hand signaling for him to go away and takes out her phone. Oliver shook off the shock and went to get changed quickly. Stepping out of the bathroom she looks up and smiles, giving him a nod of approval as he takes a seat next to her, rubbing his hands on his pants nervously.

“So who’s the girl? Because you wouldn’t be like this for Laurel...I’ve actually never seen you like this ever.”

“Her name is Felicity, and she’s like no one I’ve ever met before Thea. She’s so smart and cute yet beautiful, a little quirky...she’s just different from anyone else I’ve ever known.” Oliver finishes talking and ducks his head to hide his blush.

“Holy crap, you’re falling for this chick.”

“It’s too soon for that...but I think she could be something more than I’ve ever known, yes.”

Thea is looking at him as if she’s seeing him for the first time and he feels self-conscious. He rubs his hands on his pants again and shifts. She nods and talks, “Okay, so why are you unsure about her liking you?” Oliver takes a deep breath and tells her the whole story, about the nudes, and breakfast and QC. He tells her everything and she just listens. Until she finishes.

“Oliver, she clearly likes you. She didn’t turn you down when you poured your heart out at her apartment, she called you afterward, she agreed to date just you even though you two aren’t actually together, and let’s be clear, you’re not official until you both agree you’re official. You’re just dating. If she really wanted to she could date other people, but her saying she didn’t want to? Means she likes you. But let’s face it Ollie, you don’t have the best track record in the world and it’s no secret. You both agreed to go slow and went from that to just saying you wanted to date each other… so  _ maybe  _ she said no to slow it down a bit. And also to see how serious you are about this and her, if you’ll stick around. Wait until after tonight, see how it goes.”

Looking at Thea he realizes not only is she right, but she also isn’t a little girl anymore. She’s a woman and she’s a smart one at that. 

Oliver smiles at her nodding and pulls her into a hug, whispering a thank you as he does. Pulling away she looks at him and says, “Okay, okay. Enough of this sibling bonding crap, I don’t even remember what I originally came in here for, but have fun tonight. And don’t mess it up, she sounds like a keeper.” She hops off the bed and leaves him to finish getting ready with a wink.

* * *

Standing in front of her door he finds himself  _ nervous again.  _ He really loves that for himself. Scaring the shit out of criminals by night, afraid of a show night with his best friend and the girl of his dreams by day. If the criminals could only see him now.  _ Pathetic.  _ Raising his fist he knocks on the door, and it flies open almost instantly. Only it’s Tommy.

“Buddy! You’re on time. I guess I owe ‘Lis a small island then… huh? Come in, we were just about to dig into the chinese food.” 

He takes Tommy in and realizes he hasn’t seen him this laid back in a long time. He’s just wearing jeans, a faded Harvard t-shirt and… were those  _ Converse…  _ wow. He looks happy and relaxed, which automatically relaxes him. Smiling at Tommy and after giving him a quick hug, Oliver makes his way inside when he sees blonde hair pop out of the kitchen.

Felicity meets his eyes and gives him a bright smile that he instantly returns upon seeing her. They’re all standing there not saying anything when Tommy speaks,

“Right...okay. Cool, cool. Sooo… I’m going to go be anywhere else but here, okay, cool...bye.”

And he does disappear, like Houdini himself. Leaving him and Felicity all alone. She’s dressed casual too, her face free of makeup in short sleep shorts and an oversized hoodie with her hair down and her glasses on. She looks naturally and effortlessly beautiful as always. 

“I guess I should make bumwear a requirement for these nights moving forward for you two...although somehow I feel like you’d both still look like you just stepped off a billboard…”

He chuckles at that because she said it so low he’s pretty sure she didn’t mean to say that outloud, and then she blushes confirming his suspicions. He takes a giant step forward so that he’s in front of her and looks down at her.

“You’d look beautiful wearing a garbage bag, Felicity.” She looks up and him and her smile widens as she tilts her head.

“Hi, Oliver.” She says it for his ears only and surprises him with a hug. He wraps his large arms around her small body, and marvels at how right it feels and how perfect she fits. 

Putting his chin on her head he breathes her in and says, “Hi Felicity.” His voice is raspy and low and he can feel her smile against him. They stay like that for a little while longer before she steps back and pulls him by his hand to the living room. It’s at that moment that he realizes that he’s no longer nervous, but comfortable and excited.

This is the first time he’s felt like this since before the island. Like there isn’t an ulterior motive. No bad guys to catch… no reason to look over his shoulder. He feels at peace. And instead of dwelling on it or letting himself feel guilty, he looks at the small hand in his and just goes with it. 

The Chinese food is spread out on her coffee table as they all huddle around it from their spots. Tommy on the single armchair, and him and Felicity on the bigger couch. 

“So how was your day, Felicity? Any hot guys over in IT?” Tommy asks her, wiggling his eyebrows. 

She laughs and answers, “My day was full of grunt work and mansplaining. Not nearly as exciting as your day, or as heartbreaking for that matter.” Felicity said, taking a bite of her dumpling. 

Oliver was loading his plate when he looked at Tommy and asked, “What’s she mean by that, things not going well with Laurel?”

Tommy chuckled and answered with a full mouth, “Well, yeah, seeing as she’s not even answering my calls. I haven’t heard from her since the day after your party. She’s full on ghosting me dude.”

“I’m sure she’ll get back to you soon, maybe she’s just busy with work….” Felicity says taking a sip of her wine and shifting closer to Oliver. Tommy nods and it gets quiet. “So, I say we start off with the pivot episode, I like watching Ross struggle, which I guess means we could watch  _ any  _ friends episode...but I like that one. Is that cool with you boys?” 

They both turn to her eyes wide and mouths full and she laughs clicking play on the remote. 

* * *

They’re on the third  _ ‘Friends’  _ episode and Felicity and Tommy are doubled over in tears at watching Ross struggling with pulling up his dumb leather pants. Oliver’s sitting back beer in his hand watching them try to talk, but struggling because neither of them can actually breathe from laughing too hard. 

They’ve all had quite a bit to drink and it’s a good thing he and Tommy both came with drivers because he was sure each of them were a drink past being able to drive themselves. Shoes had come off for both of them as well, and they all lounged comfortably. 

Oliver realizes yet again that he feels so light, he’s smiled and laughed more tonight than he has in years and it feels amazing. Felicity is leaning into him with her hand on his knee when she turns to him wiping a tear from her eye.

“You alright there?” He asks with a smile on his face and reaches to move her hair out her face letting his hand linger. She bites her lip and leans further into him as he smiles at her. They jump apart at Tommy’s phone ringing, he goes into the other room to answer and comes back shortly after. 

“Felicity, I am so sorry, but I have to go. Laurel finally called back and asked to see me...I don’t want to give her time to change her mind.”

Felicity stands up and Oliver does the same only now he’s nervous because what if she wants him to leave? Felicity turns to him and says, “Oh Oliver you can stay if you want… I just wanted to hug him goodbye and walk him out...” She then turns to Tommy and continues, “It’s okay Tommy, just remember what I said and text me tomorrow with details.”

Tommy nods and pulls her into a hug while saying, “Thank you, for everything. I’m happy to have you as a friend ‘Lis, I look forward to many more Thursday’s. You remember what I said too okay?” She nods to him and they pull away smiling.

Oliver is taken off guard by their comfort and sudden friendship, but also wonders what Tommy told Felicity. Putting it in the back of his mind, he feels a warmth fill his chest at his best friend and the girl he likes having their own friendship and smiles. 

Felicity turns to Oliver after a few more words with Tommy and asks,“So, do you want to stay or-”

“No, no! I’ll stay. I mean if you want me to…” Oliver trails off. Felicity nods with a smile. 

Tommy, never one to be forgotten says, “Well, it's been real! But in the words of the famous Jimmy Neutron, Gotta blast!” Then he took off like a bat out of hell, leaving them alone together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a little alone time ;) boutta earn that rating


	8. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally alone together. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known, I'm about to earn that M rating. It gets smuttish in this chapter so if you don't like that you can skip from where Felicity takes off her glasses to the end, and if you do like it? Well, I hope you enjoy because I was super anxious posting this. As always kudos and comments welcome and appreciated. Okay bye.
> 
> Joker: And, HERE. WE. GO.

They’re alone, they haven’t been alone since they had that talk after breakfast. Which feels like a really long time ago but it hasn’t even been a week. They’re both still unsure of where to go from here and Oliver starts to get a nervous pit in his stomach. 

Felicity claps her hands awkwardly and bites her lip, looking at Oliver with caution while shuffling foot to foot. 

“So… Do you want to watch another  _ ‘Friends’  _ episode? Or maybe listen to some music and just sit and talk?...” She says, playing with her hands nervously. 

Oliver rubs his hands on his jeans and gestures to the couch while saying, “how about we listen to music and talk?... If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, I’m not really sure how these things work...the whole awkward in between thing, dating but  _ not actually  _ dating...not that this is a date, I mean we’re just hanging out-” 

“Do you not want to date me, Felicity?” Oliver interrupts her because at this point she’s mentioned dating twice and not dating once then rejected him and he just really needs to know, wants to know if they even had a chance to be something _._

“What? No, Oliver we already spoke about this...I told you how I felt.”

“But then you rejected me…”

“Oh... _ OH,  _ Oliver no, that’s not why. Hold on.” She shuffles towards her receiver and switches the input and music starts to play, she lowers the volume so it’s just loud enough for them to hear and still talk. His heart is pounding in anticipation as she sits and motions for him to do the same. So, he does and now they’re both sitting sideways on the couch as she looks him over then takes a deep breath.

“You’re Oliver Queen.” She says and he chuckles looking at her with a tilted head, because yeah, he knows who he is.

“I know who I am, Felicity.”

“No, you don’t get it… you’re  _ Oliver Queen.  _ You’re Starling royalty, you date gorgeous women like Laurel Lance, go to charity events, live in a house where your room is probably bigger than this whole apartment… and people know who you are and they expect you to date someone who is the opposite of everything I am and… I don’t know I didn’t really register that until you asked and so I just wanted us to have tonight away from the expectations of you being Oliver Queen and who you should date and me being someone you’re dating in the public eye who doesn’t exactly fit that mold… I’m sorry… I do want a date with you, well not a big  _ official  _ date yet, but you know smaller coffee dates and ice cream, getting to know each other...” 

Oliver’s heart clenches at that because it makes sense, he never stopped to think about how dating him would affect her. Especially given his track record. He takes her hand and gives her a small smile to let her know he isn’t upset.

“Please don’t be sorry. I understand and I should’ve thought about that. I just got all swept up in _this,_ in the possibility of us.” he gestures between them with his other hand “ I didn’t stop to take a moment to actually consider how this would affect you given my status here. I’m sorry, you’re right about being in the public eye but you are wrong about one thing.” 

She raises her eyebrow at him with a smirk and asks “Yeah? And what would that be?”

“You, Felicity Smoak, are _exactly_ who I should date. You don’t need to fit anything or meet _anyone's_ expectations. You’re intelligent, beautiful, funny, sarcastic, honest… you’re perfect just being you and that’s all that will ever matter to me. You be _you_ , I’ll be me and as long as we have each other, no one else or what they think will ever matter. Let them talk, that’s all it is... just talk, okay?”

He finishes and rubs his thumb over her knuckles. She’s looking at him with wonder and adoration, biting her bottom lip as she nods and says, “Okay, I do have one request though.”

“For you? Anything.” He says pushing a stray hair behind her ear then cups her face which she leans into, filling his chest with warmth and making his smile grow.

“For now...just for a while can it be like this? Just us? And Tommy sometimes. Here away from the world until I get used to the idea of being in the public eye? I can also go to your house sometimes. Just not in public, not  _ yet. _ ” 

“Of course, Felicity. But I have a request too, well actually two requests…” His hand is still on her cheek but she nods, motioning for him to ask and his heart starts pounding again. “Can these be like regular dates? Where I can kiss you?...” He looks down at her lips as she gasps before saying.

“Yes they can be but we still aren’t official mister. And yes you can…” Smiling he nods and leans forward closing his eyes and pausing to give her a chance to change her mind. She doesn’t, she moves the rest of the way pressing her lips to his softly. 

The kiss is gentle, her lips are soft like he imagined. He doesn’t deepen the kiss intent on just an innocent first kiss, a promise for later. 

He pulls back slightly and looks at her through heavy lidded eyes and they both let out a small laugh after realizing her glasses are fogged up. She pulls back further and holds up a finger gesturing for him to wait and he looks at her confused. She pulls off her glasses, places them on the coffee table and turns back to him biting her lip. 

Oliver goes to speak when Felicity suddenly moves without hesitation and before he knows it they’re kissing again. Only this isn’t soft. No, this is passionate. 

She’s controlling the kiss, her hands are on his chest pushing him back into the couch as she angles herself in an awkward position over him. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles lightly, making him gasp in return. Felicity uses that distraction to continue their kiss and runs her tongue over his. 

And that’s when Oliver’s mind catches up with his body completely. His hands that hadn’t moved from his side since they started kissing finally do. He brings one to her hip and the other to the back of her neck with his thumb near her jaw. With his hand on her hip he nudges her to straddle him and she follows his signal to do so. She moans into his mouth as he opens wider to run his tongue over hers. 

With the better angle Oliver uses the hand at her neck to position her better and deepens the kiss. She moans and rolls her body to grind on his lap making her rub his rapidly hardening dick. He groans into her mouth pulling away to suck and nibble on her bottom lip as she continues to move her hips over his in a smooth and steady motion. 

He moves his hand from her hip to her ass and squeezes it through her shorts as his other hand moves from the side of her neck to the base where he runs his fingers into her hair and tugs lightly to gauge her reaction. 

She comes to a stop and gasps looking down into his eyes as he releases her lower lip which is now a deeper pink. He quirks an eyebrow at her in question to ask if it's okay and she pulls back slightly making him think that he went too far, but then...she tugs her hoodie over her head and drops it on the floor. God help him, she isn’t wearing a bra. 

Her rose colored nipples are hard from the sudden cold air and he looks from them to her eyes, her pupils are blown and her beautiful blue eyes have darkened. She looks ravishing, with her now swollen lips and messy hair. 

They both stay perfectly still, staring at each other until he moves. Pulling her forward with one hand on her hip the other at the back of her neck, he crashes her lips to his and claims her mouth in a deep kiss. She immediately responds, opening up for him and running her tongue over his as her hips begin to move again. Only this time Oliver isn’t timid. He takes a handful of her hair and pulls back, breaking their kiss which causes Felicity to moan his name.

If there was ever anything he’d never get tired of hearing is Felicity Smoak  _ moaning  _ his name. She’s still grinding against his painfully hard dick while he pulls her head back exposing her neck to him. He surges forward lapping a line with his tongue from her jaw to her collarbone and back up again. 

Taking his sweet time, he kisses and nibbles the same line down, stopping to take her earlobe into his mouth and flick it with his tongue causing her breathing to quicken. He kisses from there to the back of her ear and down, slowly sucking, nibbling and kissing; leaving light marks and beard burns as he goes. 

When he reaches her clavicle, he gives each side the same treatment and continues down until his face meets the front of her breasts. He loosens his grip on her hair and guides her to look down into his eyes. She’s a beautiful sight to behold, lips swollen, short of breath, beard burn and love bites like a map down her neck and chest. 

As he takes a nipple into his mouth she gasps, her hands go from his chest to his shoulders and her hips stutter from her steady grinding. He tugs on her hair lightly to have her look at him again and he circles her nipple with his tongue before gently taking it between his teeth and tugging softly before letting go to sooth it over with his tongue. 

All the while, Felicity is looking at him mouth gaping as she moans and grinds him. He pulls back with a pop and goes to do the same to the other when she runs her hands down his chest to his pants and reaches for the buckle. He freezes automatically at that, realizing what’s happening and where it’s heading. Removing his hand from her neck he grabs hers and she freezes too, staring at him with curious eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver tries to bring himself back from the high that he was just on. He takes one more look at her and he sees it. He literally sees her walls come up at him stopping her. 

She abruptly pulls her hand from his grip and stumbles off his lap, grabbing her hoodie from the floor and pulling it over herself like a protective shield as she wraps her arms around her torso defensively, only she doesn't talk. She's silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites nails* I know and I am sorry. But I promise, Chapter 9? Is like right on the heels of this, like 3/4ths done as we speak and will be up soon by Wednesday night/Thursday morning the latest, at least that's my intent. But it doesn't always pan out so no promises.
> 
> Also, the ending wasn't my initial plan... some people, I won't name names, planted an angst seed and well, here we are. 
> 
> Comments welcome. Stay safe!
> 
> Twitter: @oliverslicity


	9. A Little Bit of Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just needs a little bit of Glee sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY...things have just been rough and I was finishing school (done now) and I had it written then hated it and rewrote it from scratch, whilst suffering from major writing block... if you follow me on twitter you know all this. 
> 
> Regardless, I appreciate your support more than you know and want to thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and comments. 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and well. 
> 
> Enjoy

The only thing to be heard is the low music in the background. Felicity was still silent and Oliver was nervous. Sensing she won’t be the first to speak, Oliver does. 

“Felicity, I’m sorry. That shouldn’t have happened.” He says and then automatically winces at how that could be taken, she goes to speak but he cuts her off. “Not that I didn’t like it, or I don’t _want_ it to happen I mean,” He gestures down to his obvious erection then looks back at her as she starts to crack a smirk making him give her one of his own. 

“I clearly liked it a lot and _want_ it to happen again. Just not like this, Felicity. Not now, you deserve more than this as our first time. I want to do better with you, for you. I don’t want to rush it. I want to give you what you want, to get to know each other, have dates, bring you flowers, have late night talks, I want to grovel and _earn it_. You’re worth all of that and more. I want to work hard for this, for us, for your heart every day. Because you aren’t like every woman. Felicity, you’re _the_ woman _._ And when it _does happen_ because trust me it _will happen,_ I want it to be right.” 

She looks at him with tears in her eyes letting her hands fall to her side and nods.

“Okay, I understand and you’re right, I’m sorry too. I just got caught up, but you’re right let’s stick to what we agreed on. Slow. Slow is safe, slow is good. And for the record, Oliver, you _are_ better. You don’t need to try, it shows. Let's just take it one day at a time and not rush like we agreed. I won’t pounce on you next time, I swear.” 

He chuckles and stands to walk to Felicity, putting his hands on her hips he looks down at her and says, “Okay, so I’m going to go, before either of us changes our minds and we’ll text as usual until we see each other again… sound good?”

She looks up at him biting her bottom lip and nods. He brings his hand up and pulls her lip from her teeth, his thumb soothing it over. Oliver leans down and replaces his thumb with his lips to kiss her gently before pulling away. 

“Goodnight, Felicity.” 

She unravels herself from him and says the same while walking him to the door. He waits to hear it lock before going down to his car. Once inside he pulls out his phone to see two missed texts from Tommy.

**Tommy:** _Don’t fuck this up she’s amazing, treat her like it._

**Tommy:** _Seriously dude, if you fuck this up, I’ll fuck you up._

**Oliver:** _I wouldn’t dream of it._

* * *

Things had been quiet on the Hood front, crossing names off the list was going swiftly and aside from stopping the occasional robbery or mugging, there wasn’t much else going on. He didn’t want to jinx it but it was nice. 

Which is how he found himself in his room on a Saturday night planning a Christmas party. He tried to text Felicity and Tommy, but Tommy was on a date and Felicity hadn’t answered yet. 

So he was bored and a holiday party seemed like just the thing his family needed, even if they didn’t _think_ they needed it. He was looking up caterers when his phone started buzzing and Felicity’s face popped up on his screen.

With a smile on his face he picks up with an enthusiastic, “Hey!”

“Hi Oliver. Sorry for getting back to you so late, I decided today was a good day to start going back to the gym, but now I think I’m dying. Is your heart supposed to beat this fast after jogging or am I having a heart attack?”

She sounds winded and he can’t help but laugh as he answers, “That’s pretty normal. Why the sudden interest in physical fitness?”

“Have you seen yourself? I’m a potato compared to you and after our last encounter, I _do not_ want to look like a potato whenever we...you know.”

“Felicity Smoak, have you been thinking about having s-e-x with me? I’m appalled ma’am. For I am a _virgin_ until matrimony.” He puts a hand on his chest even though he _knows_ she can’t see him and he hears her huff out a laugh and can almost _hear_ her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, you’re a virgin and I’m the next _Master Chef_. B-T-dubs I burn water.”

“Fair enough. You’re perfect with or without the gym, Felicity. Plus, I like potatoes.” He hears her laugh and he assumes her car door slam.

“Thank you, Oliver. What’re you up to tonight, super top secret stuff?”

“Nope, just hanging out in my room, planning some stuff.”

“That is very vague...but okay…”

“It’s a surprise. Hey, here’s a thought. Wanna come over? Watch a movie and eat some ice cream? I even have mint chip…” He says this with ease and it’s only then he realizes that he’s not as nervous anymore since their last conversation. He’s comfortable.

“Over there...at your place, like the giant mansion that you had your party at?...” She sounds apprehensive and it’s adorable. 

“Well, yeah. It’s where I live...is that okay?” He hopes she’ll say yes because he’s actually a bit excited to share some of his life with her after she showed him some of hers, and having her in his room in his bed while they talked, watched movies and ate snacks sounded like the perfect place to start.

“No, yeah. It’s okay. I just figured your family is there and maybe you didn’t want them to-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, I’m going to stop you mid ramble because you'll meet them at some point, it doesn’t matter to me when and besides the point, they’ll _love_ you whenever that happens. Plus, Thea is out and my mom and Walter are away on a trip. So, I’m all by my lonesome in this big creepy mansion.”

“Okay, yes. I’ll come. Just let me go home and shower, then I’ll head over. Should I bring anything?”

“Maybe wear something comfy and bring a change of clothes? Not that I think anything is going to happen… just you know in case it gets late and you don’t want to drive home, you can totally sleep in a guest room. It doesn’t have to be in my room, just-” Oliver’s starting to ramble when Felicity interrupts him and says,

“Oliver, I get what you mean. I’ll bring an overnight bag just in case.” 

“Cool, so it’s a date. I’ll see you soon.” He says with a smile.

“It is and you will. Bye, Oliver.” And she hangs up, automatically leaving him to scramble and hop in the shower.

* * *

About forty five minutes later Oliver was putting away the last of the laundry Raisa had left for him before taking the weekend off upon him and Thea’s insistence that they’d be fine, when his phone rang. It was security letting him know Felicity had just passed the front gate. Throwing a shirt on, he all but ran to the front door and took a deep breath before opening it to see her grabbing her bag from the passenger seat of her car then locking it up.

  
As she turns to him he takes her in, she’s wearing black leggings, black and white converse, with an oversized black fuzzy hoodie. She has a small duffle bag thrown over her shoulder and he can’t help but smile at the fact that she’s here. 

She seems to be taking him in too, as her eyes roam from his white t-shirt, down his grey sweatpants to his bare feet and then come back up to meet his eyes. 

Felicity smiles widely and bounces on her toes.. 

“As much as I like the outside of your house, Oliver, I’m getting kind of cold…” Felicity says this while walking away from her car to stand in front of him and he shakes his head realizing she’s right, it’s cold and he hasn’t invited her in or even said a word to her yet.

“Right, sorry. Got distracted.... Hi, come on in.” Oliver takes a step back while gesturing for Felicity to hand him her bag, which she does while walking by him into the foyer and whispers a small “ _wow_ ” making him smile a little wider.

“It’s just a house Felicity…” Oliver says standing closely behind her.

“No...Danny Tanner’s house is just a house… This is a castle...” Felicity trails off as she turns to face him, her cheeks are flushed from the cold and her lips red turned up in a smirk. Her face is bare and he can see the faint freckles on her nose. 

“It’s a nice castle… Hi, Oliver.” Felicity puts her hand on his chest as Oliver gently places her bag on the ground and puts both hands on her waist while smiling down at her.

“Hi, Felicity.” He says while dropping his head down slowly to meet her lips with his. 

She pulls away before he gets a chance and smiles wider at him before saying, “A tour first, I’m not that easy Mr. Queen.” She attempts to wink and fails as she steps back and untangles herself from him. 

Felicity steps back further from him grabbing his hand whilst walking backwards and pulling him in a random direction as he scrambles to grab her bag in the process. Oliver makes a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan at her teasing, but relents to give her a tour. 

* * *

  
Having given Felicity a tour of the entire house, where she geeked adorably over the huge library and theater room, they now stood in front of his bedroom door. Oliver’s back was to the door with his hand on the doorknob, looking down at Felicity with a cheeky grin as she bounced excitedly on her feet.

“Now...it’s no library or theater room, but it’s the best I’ve got so, don’t go room shaming me or anything.” 

At this Felicity rolls her eyes and huffs out a small laugh as she pushes against his chest urging him to open the door.

“Go on then, let’s see Oliver Queen's famous room.” 

Oliver’s demeanor changes quickly at this statement because he realizes she must think that a lot of women have been in this room, but other than Laurel, no one else has been in it. 

Not that he hadn’t been with girls in his house before, but his room was his space, so he took the random girls he did bring home to guest rooms or went to theirs. His room was special, Felicity was special and he needed her to know that. 

Sensing his hesitation Felicity went to speak, “Oliver I didn’t mean it lik-” he cut her off before she could finish by shaking his head, taking his hand off the doorknob and cupping her cheek lightly. 

“No, I know you didn’t mean it like that… but before we go in I need you to know, before tonight the only other girl who has been in this room was Laurel and that’s only because well, she was my girlfriend. This has always been my sacred place and no other girls have been in here because none of them mattered to me enough and I didn’t trust them enough to allow them into my space. But I trust you, I want to share my space with you… but I was serious, you probably won’t like this room as much as the library.” Oliver winks at her as her face cracks into a smile and takes his hand from her cheek. 

He turns the doorknob and steps into the room letting her follow him. Oliver places her bag near his closet door and turns to watch her walk around his four poster bed, running her hands along the wood as she goes. Felicity walks from the bed to the couch to the fireplace taking in the flatscreen he had hung above it, before turning to look at him with a smile.

“This room is _huge,_ I could fit three of my rooms in this room, and don’t think I didn’t notice the _Harry Potter_ books on the shelf… that sir, is good taste.”

Oliver lets out a chuckle and walks to her, wrapping her in his arms. Felicity brings her arms around him and throws her head back to smile up at him, and him down at her. 

“So you’ve had a tour…”

“I have…”

“The whole house, even the pantry.”

“And the library Oliver, don’t forget the library. That was the highlight of the tour.”

“Oh the highlight?” He asks with his eyebrows raised.

“Well, your room is great, _really great._ But the books, Oliver, the _BOOKS.”_

“Well, I can’t argue with the books now can I?” 

Felicity shakes her head with a small smile on her lips and he smiles wider.

“So, the tour has ended.”

“It has…”

“So, am I allowed to kiss you now?”

She gives him a little nod and he takes his queue leaning down to kiss her gently, pulling her body closer, the kiss was soft and slow like they had all the time in the world. Pulling away he smiled down at her to give her another quick peck, before stepping away and tipping his head towards the bed in question, to which she nods.

“So what’s on the agenda tonight, Oliver?”

“Well, I thought cuddles, snacks and binging sounded like a perfect plan...unless you had something else in mind?” He lays back on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. Felicity pulls her hoodie over her head, leaving her in a tank top and leggings, while she toed off her shoes. 

Felicity hops into the bed making him bounce a little and sits cross legged facing him. She pokes him in the side, making him squirm and lay on his side to face her with his head in his palm.

“That sounds perfect to me, but what shall we watch?”

“Anything you want.”

“Anything? I don’t know, honey… that’s a lot of power…” Felicity’s cheeks turn bright pink at the realisation that she just called him, “honey” he smiles wide and leans up quickly to catch her from taking it back with a chaste kiss that she moans into.

Pulling away, Oliver smiles at her and says, “Anything you want sweetie.”

“Even _Glee_?”

“I don’t know what _Glee_ is...but yes, even glee.” He gets up to turn the lights off as Felicity moves under the covers to get comfortable and queues up what he assumes is _Glee_ . As he walks towards the bed he pauses and takes it in because it’s perfect she looks so small snuggled in his huge bed and comfortable and he _feels_ his heart warm in his chest as a smile graces his lips.

Getting into the bed Oliver looks over at her and opens his arms in an invitation for cuddles. Felicity gladly accepts laying her head on his chest and tangling her legs with his whilst letting out a happy sigh as he runs his hands through her hair and drops a tender kiss on her forehead willing it to reach her heart. Felicity presses play and snuggles closer to him as they begin their binge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make promises as to when the next update is but I promise I'll try to make it soon. I would like to note as a reminder I'm going to be making major changes to Season 1 and it's about to show. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Twitter: Oliverslicity

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Leana, Amanda, Gigi and Nicole for being prolific readers and editors through this process.


End file.
